User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse. Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Archive One Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing four 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. Reynie and Rheine Let's do Flourish and Blotts. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:37, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you post first? (Ugh I sound so whiney) Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hi! I was wondering if we could do a Kathrine and Mathia rp? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 03:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'll post at hyde park. Stay safe! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 04:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Mitchell-Anderson RP? Zephy and either Jenelle or Angelica Mitchell-Anderson? If not, I guess we could roleplay someone else. :Zeph's room, maybe? I'm also going to warn you, Angelica doesn't play nice so...Me first or you? ::And done, basically... :::What kind of question is that? :) I'm always up for one. Who/Where? ::::Uhm...Amber Holland or Natalia Mendoza? I know that's only two, but I guess those two are the only ones? I don't really know. >.< :::::Ooooo! Sabina and Keeva, maybe? I forgot all about Sabina to be honest and know I feel terrible. :s Maybe at the campground? ::::::I can go :) Math is so confusing tbh. You wrote 1924 on Arella's histoire, so technically Liza's 2 or almost 2 years old. I did a quick (aka a few tabs open with results) research on emotions of a 2 year old and they typically can't control their emotions. Add the factor of Liza being more intelligent than average and was able to understand that her baby sister was leaving, it results in a pretty upset Liza. P.S In what year was Arella when Liza graduated? That'd be just about right! (sorryforthelatereplyiwassketching) Yikes P.S. I really need a new sig lel. Re: A while? We have one going on... that reminds me, gotta post. xD Anyways, yeah, sure. Let me know when and where. :The Harriers' tent, maybe? I'll leave when up to you. :D Katherine and Twyla Hey :) So, I didn't know if you actually wanted to do the follow-up RP at Twyla's house or not...so I thought I'd ask xD I don't mind either way, but I don't actually know what the results of their little experiment would be xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) IM DYING OHMYGOD! I was reading the Rheine/Schmidt RP and I just want to clear up that I didn't tell Jaye to do that, that was all her. I'm laughing way to much right now and my parents think I'm going crazy. XD This is too perfect. What's happening?! I feel like I'm rambling on about absolutely nothing (because I am), but I just need to express my joy that this happened.. Rhoyce Maybe we could roleplay them today or tomorrow..? Especially since I've decided that Boyce has no idea what they told her because they refuse to tell him. "Just like his older brother." (<--- Literally died at that) I forgot I honestly forgot if you said a location or not, but the main page seems like a good idea. As for the feels...oh goodness. :Could you please? Answers So, a couple things. First off an admin GMed that, so she has good reason, even if it doesn't quite make sense. If you really wanted an answer why she did it, I would PM her on chat since I'm not a mind reader. " It just alerts the Minestry of Magic to every spell used by or around a witch/wizard younger than 17." The trace is placed on all underage wizards and witches, and the movies and books actually show a number on contradictory things (Harry reading textbooks over the summer by wandlight for example), so for our purposes on the wiki we've determined that when someone with the trace uses magic it sends the Ministry a signal where it was used, and they respond accordingly. OOC I know that the user who posted that hasn't read any of the Harry Potter books, so I assume the warning was also posted so the USER would learn magic outside Hogwarts isn't allowed. As for familiars, yes they're exotic and you can't just get one by creating a character with one. You have to actually RP out getting them with an admin GM, or the like, so unfortunately you can't just create one for a character. However, if you're willing to get the proper permissions and put in the work to find/obtain a familiar and RP everything out, one of the admins would probably be willing to work with you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ships I know two in progress ships. They are Brancilia and Rosiah. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 19:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Also Ships Shameless self advertising. xD Androlly “Shall we have some lemon cakes?” 00:44, July 12, 2015 (UTC) RP? Want to rp? CELEBRATIONS CUTENESS! CUTENESS ALL AROUND! Okay, oh my god...I was reading that Rhoyce fanfic you wrote and I was squealing like an absolute idiot and my brother was like "none of that is cute. no one cares about your dumb ships." BUT I COULDN'T STOP. It was so beautiful and I'm crying right now and holy crap...I'm going to shut up now because I probably seem crazy. YASSYASS Uh So uh rp? Re: You can choose my chars are on my user page tab 4 why don't you come onto chat? REPLIES Re: Well then an rp with Joan wouldn't go anywhere so how about Katherine? and you won't even join to talk to your uncle? Re: That's up to you Re: Leaky Cauldron? Maybe have them go somewhere else if I can find a good place. Teamwork Splitting up worked out well for Sabina and Aerica (Ballycastle v. America!) XD You also suggested we RP. There are three off the top of my head. If there was some combo you had more interest in let me know. :Boone and Katherine Gladrags Wizardwear? :Honey and Joan Hogsmeade Grounds? :Aerich and Sabina Bats Camp? Effie.stroud (talk) 21:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) We need to talk. ASAP. RP? I was wondering if you'd like to do a Reynie and Rheine rp? MerisaMist 04:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe at Padrino's Pizza Place? MerisaMist 05:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you? MerisaMist 05:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Two minutes, dude. TWO. xD Posts ought to be slow if I'm planning their dAUGHTER. o.o xD Just because... Should we make an adopted/biological Rhoyce kid? Probably the former, I don't know... Re: Adopted kid, then. I noticed you were making Rheine's adopted son..Do you want to stick with that or have them adopt another one? Quidditch The Bats //'need'// Sabine urgently. Smack some Welsh out of the sky, for Merlin's sake. *headdesk* Heads Up Rosiah had their first kiss. I can link you if you want MerisaMist 02:55, July 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine! Sadly though, they aren't dating (yet. I want them to SO bad! Though, they might start sometime during their sixth year...) Any who, do you want me to link you to that rp? MerisaMist 03:03, July 21, 2015 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup/Team_Merchandise/Archive_7#Rosiah part one http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup/Team_Merchandise/Archive_8 part two MerisaMist 03:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) No problem :D MerisaMist 03:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) PS I love your title for that rp! It's amazing! (talking about the Rosiah one... :P) MerisaMist 03:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yas Rhoyce at The Trolley? :Yup, I got it. :)